Kyle Clarkson (Sovereign)
(2379-present) |rank = (2379-present) |status = Active |father = William Clarkson |mother = Anne Clarkson |siblings = Adam Clarkson, (brother) Nicole Clarkson, (sister) |marital = Single}}'Kyle Clarkson '''is a Male Human who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation and Starfleet as chief engineer of the Federation Starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor . (Star Trek: Sovereign) Personnel File Biography File Early Life Kyle Clarkson was born on March 23rd, 2340 in Scotland on Earth to William and Anne Clarkson, and his father was preparing him to run the farm from an early age. Kyle met John while he was in Zefram Cochrane High School and they became good friends and look out for each other, William was grooming his son to run the farm after his death but Kyle wants a better life for himself like be a Starfleet officer. His mother Anne encouraged him to do what he wants to do and that she'll back her son all the way and he applied for Starfleet Academy to be an engineer, and his father resented him and never talked to him for many years. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy Kyle entered Starfleet Academy in 2360 and graduated in 2364. USS Repulse Kyle worked with Martin for the last 3 years on board the USS Repulse, and they made a close bond with each other like brothers. Starfleet Engineering Corps After serving on board the USS Galaxy Lieutenant Clarkson worked with the Starfleet Engineering Corps while working on a project to further Starfleet technology there was an accident that Commodore Bradley Johnson blamed the Lieutenant for and kicked him out of the Engineering Corps. ECS Jamestown Soon afterwards, falling "off the wagon" hard and staying there for a long time, he found a job onboard a Cargo vessel shipping stembolts to and from Starbases and outposts it wasn't till late 2378 the crew of the Jamestown was under heavy attack by a Romulan Warbird and Kyle was shocked by the sight of the ''Sovereign arriving to save him and his new crew. Kyle was hostile towards John for not backing him up during his trial for the death of one thousand twelve hundred Bolian colonists and he left Starfleet for it cause he felt abandoned by his best friend, he did redeem himself when the power core to a Starbase that was built in orbit around Bajor since Deep Space 9 is at the edge of the Bajoran Wormhole. Afterwards Taylor granted him access to key systems and other places like Engineering and the Bridge. USS Sovereign In 2379, Kyle regained his commission but he had to face a demotion to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade but he was assigned as the new Chief Engineer when Commander Williams was reassigned to Utopia Planitia Shipyards at Mars to design new Starships and outposts. Personal History Starfleet Service Record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet lieutenants junior grade Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:Starfleet engineers